Percy Jackson and the fall of Olympus
by orangesmurf
Summary: Percy gets cheated on by annebeth and leaves camp. He has no where to go so he lives on the streets till chaos finds him an makes him his son to destroy Olympus eventually percy/ thalia first ever time writing a story. idea would be great


**Percy Jackson and the fall of Olympus**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice I know I'm not that good at writing so don't be so mean. Thanks :D **

Percy's PVO:

It started just after the second titian war when I found out I was nothing but a pawn to the gods, who just cast me aside when they have no more need for me anymore. Even my own father Poseidon cast me aside when he had a new son Mark he nothing special all he did was kill a couple monsters by accident and now everyone's treating him like he's the one who killed Cronus, when it wasn't, it was me!

**Flashback:**

I was walking along the beach, trying to get up the courage to ask annebeth to move in with me. When I heard laughter coming from the other side of some rocks when I peered of the rocks, I saw my stuck up half brother with some blonde wrapped up in his arms, it looked like annebeth but then I thought it couldn't be she's in her cabin. Then my worst nightmare came true, "I love you annebeth you're too good for my coward half brother" stated Mark. That's when all my feelings exploded inside of me, and the waves started smashing into the shore, I could hear Annebeth screaming and yelling at Mark to stop it, but soon shut up when she saw me walk out from behind the rock. "Why" I asked in a cold, emotionless tone, "I'm sorry Percy" she said on the verge of tears, "shut up you lying bitch, you never cared about me, after all I did I gave up everything for you and this is how you treat me, you know what you two deserve each other, I liar and a cheat, you're the perfect pair!" and just to prove I was over between me and annebeth I caused a small tidal wave to hit her then a stormed off.

**End of flashback **

So that's how I got here today, walking around walking around the streets with nowhere to go. My own mum doesn't want me near her now just because she's got a new baby with Paul. She thinks if I'm there then the baby will be in danger from the monsters sometimes I wish I was never a demi-god. But I have made some amazing friends like Grover, Thalia, Katie, Conner and Travis Stroll, the rest turned against me after a 'tried' to kill annebeth which wasn't true if I wanted to kill her I would off.

It is getting late so I found some shelter, if that's what you called hiding in a little alley way, I had nothing, apart from the clothes I was wearing which was scratched and torn to bits from the constant monster attacks and my sword riptide the only thing that would never leave me. I had nothing to live for; I'm sitting here praying to every god I could think of till a pitch black portal formed in front of me, light seemed to bend around it. Then a person stepped out of it wearing a pure white suit, but his body was as black as the portal and had what looked like mini galaxies all over him but his eyes where the weirdest I have ever seen they where black with what looked like stars in them. "I have a offer for you young hero" said this strange being "w.. who are you?" "I am the beginning of everything, I am Chaos" exclaimed Chaos "what do u want with me?" I said defensively as I uncapped riptide "I have come to make you an offer?" by this time I lowered riptide a bit but not so I was completely defenceless and gestured for him to go on "I am here because I want you to become my son" my eyes nearly bulged out my head "why" I asked simply "because I want you to end the gods rule, they don't care about anything, all they care about is keeping their thrones none of them care about their children, but as my child you would be able to control not just the sea but all the elements, make portals and instead of make gods fade you would be able to completely destroy a god essence and u will even be able to bend time as you see fit, but the one downside is you won't be the son of that bastard of a god Poseidon " Chaos said with a small smirk on his face "why me" I said in a emotionless tone "because I have been watching you for a while and I know how loyal are you to the ones you care about, you could run this world better then the gods. So do you accept?" "I do" I said "this might hurt a bit so close your eyes and try not to scream" Chaos laughed but before I could reply a beam of pure black hit me in the chest and encased me. I felt raw power pulsing through my veins then when I opened my eye Chaos was gone and right then a there is when I promised myself I would destroy Olympus…


End file.
